


Built up of fake bones and true humanity

by bestaceinspace



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is special, you hear the words in your head, and now you understand. You don’t feel special, though, to deserve someone like Dorian as a partner. Well, you have never felt like you were enough, not since what happened in the past. You can be just as broken as Dorian and maybe, as stupid as it may sound, that’s why you two are together now, as a team: a perfect almost human and an imperfect full human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built up of fake bones and true humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! My first Almost human fic! I’m still trying to get their personalities spot on and also the way they interact with each other (I love their chemisty btw!). I don’t know why but this fic hit me right after I watched 1x03 and I had to write it. Plus I usually write sad stuff but this is actually kinda funny. Also fluff. That’s it.
> 
> HELLO NEW FANDOM AND SHIP :)
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

"I came to the conclusion I don’t know what life was before you, John", he speaks randomly like so many times before. You don’t mind anymore, really, even though you still fake annoyance. You wait for him to add something else, but the words just float in the air, and Dorian keeps starring at your bedroom ceiling, with that disco face of his. You sigh, not moving, laying still next to him, you cross you arms, not sure of what to say.

You are supposed to be sleeping, for God’s sake. Well, you didn’t want to, to be honest, and you even stated that you didn’t _need_ sleep, but of course Dorian didn’t miss anything, especially when your exhaustion was so clear in your eyes and pale face.

You two are at your place waiting together for a call from Maldonado, required to be ready whenever she needed, and Dorian made sure he was there, prepared to take the call instead of you, while he, as it seemed, watched over you while you supposedly slept, which was not that easy with Dorian lying there next to you, talking stuff like that.

“Where is this all coming from?” You finally ask, closing your eyes for a bit even though you don’t mean to sleep, not right now, at least.

“Uh, me?”

“You do have all the answer in there, don’t you?” You say, playfully and you can see him frown, because you slightly turn your face to look at him, and he looks as human as ever to you, with blue shinning on his face and everything. It didn’t take so long for you to realize you don’t care anymore.

“What do you mean?” Dorian asks.

“I mean…” you move your hands, not knowing what to do with them, “what made you come to that, uh, conclusion?” You explain more clearly.

“Oh”, he lets out. “I guess I didn’t consider that.”

“Maybe it’s just something I feel”, Dorian says a few minutes later, more to himself than to you, “or, don’t feel, in this case. I don’t remember much of anything before you and Rudy woke me up.”

“I didn’t do anything”, you add and you mean it. It was nothing.

“You were there”, Dorian says as if it is a great deal to him.

You wait again, and he tries to explain, but you can see that, for the first time, Dorian doesn’t look like he will come to an easy and fast solution, so you just stay quiet and let it be. He soon falls into silence too, so you close your eyes and try to let sleep get to you, but you know what is getting to you is what Dorian had just said. You can’t simply let go of it, so you turn your head again, slowly, and you see that he keeps looking at the blank before him and you imagine that, sometimes, maybe this is how he feels inside his own head. Just a blank. That his life has no meaning but leaving blank spots everywhere and _‘no one will remember me’_ must go through his head so many times. Like that if he leaves or dies, no one will care because it will be just another “non-human”, but you know and feel like he is not another one. Not like the others.

 _He is special_ , you hear the words in your head, and now you understand.

 _You_ don’t feel special, though, to deserve someone like Dorian as a partner. Well, you have never felt like you were enough, not since what happened in the past. You can be just as broken as Dorian and maybe, as stupid as it may sound, that’s why you two are together now, as a team: a perfect almost human and an imperfect full human.

“John?” He talks before you have the chance to, bringing you back from your thoughts. You remain in silence and quickly look up again, away from him. “I think I formulated that phrase all wrong.”

“What do you mean?” You ask.

“My life started _with_ you”, Dorian speaks, and your mouth goes dry for a moment and it’s hard for you to swallow the not in your throat.

“Because I was there?” You manage to say, not letting the silence linger this time.

“Because you cared”, Dorian says simply, like it is something as simple for him to recognize as some damaged file or crime scene footage or something. John still can’t fully understand how the guy works.

“You are so human that sometimes it scares me”, you say, soon thinking that maybe you should have used better words. “I mean”, you try again, “ _I_ might be less human than you.”

“Because of your leg?” Dorian asks, looking down at your body and suddenly you feel exposed. You try hard not to look at your fake leg but you do look down eventually. “I thought you took it off to sleep”, Dorian adds.

“How do you—“, you start asking then rolls your eyes. “Never mind. I’m okay. I don’t need to take it off now, and it’s not like I’d sleep with no pants on, especially while you are still in my bed.”

“You were the one who said that _if you have never lay down on a bed before then are you going to just stand there creepily watching over me_?”, he says, using your voice, and you shoot at him your most _I’m going to take off your batteries and dump you in the trash or something_ kind of look. Of course you don’t mean anything you think about, or show with your eyes like right now, even thought Dorian does piss you off sometimes, _especially_ when he uses _your voice_ to say things.

“I told you not to do that”, you say, annoyed.

“You’ve told me to not do a lot of things and then you changed your mind”, Dorian analyzed, “like warming up your coffee every morning because apparently you can’t do it by yourself. Point is: your words are not very trust worthy, John.”

“If you are going to stay in my bed, and what the hell, and I don’t even care anymore, do whatever you want, but just, please, just shut up, okay”, you frown, looking away again. “Go on standby or something.”

 “I don’t believe we have such a thing, John. And may I add you do seem pretty uncomfortable. I can sense that your pulse—“, Dorian starts to throw data at you, but you silence him, because whatever it is that he might be sensing in your pulse has nothing to do with your leg and, incredibly, he just doesn’t get why.

“It doesn’t matter”, you say. “I’m okay.”

“If you say so”, Dorian speaks once more, and sometimes you wish you _did_ have a way to unplug him for good or something, even though you knew you would never do something like that. “Although facts don’t lie.”

“I have a fact for you:  you are annoying”, you say with a quick laugh, followed by Dorian’s.

“Very funny, John”, he says and after awhile there’s the silence again, but of course it doesn’t take Dorian much time to speak again. “Do you want to know another interesting fact?”

“What?” You ask inpatient.

“You are more human than most people I know.”

“What makes you so sure about that?” You ask. “I mean, besides all my biological self and obvious perfect features.”

“You care, John”, the android explains, and you swear you see him rolls his eyes. “I know that sometimes you might pretend like you don’t, but you do care, more than others usually do.”

“You care… About me, too”, he says, and you are not sure if it was a question, but it feels like it, because Dorian turns his head slightly to the side, and you can feel him looking at you.

“Yes, I care, okay?” You confess, only to shut him up, obviously. “Now can you, please, just…”

“Quiet mode?” He completes your sentence.

“Thank you.”

“Would you like some rainy mood or music for—“

“I swear to God I’ll throw you out of that window”, you cut him off and roll to your side, away from his sight, but you can hear him laugh. You feel that Dorian soon gets off your bed and walks away, and you think that maybe having someone watching over you sometimes is not as bad as you thought it would be.


End file.
